In a multi-core processor, it may be desirable to control processing cores to use available power headroom to maximize performance. In a situation where not all the processing cores are necessary for processing a particular workload, the cores that are idle are turned off and power is channeled to other cores that are active. The active cores typically transition into a turbo mode by operating at higher frequencies.
Task and event handling algorithms in a multi-core processor are generally pseudo-random and do not consider the impact when a core operates in a turbo mode. Consequently, the overall performance of the system is affected.